


Martini Glasses and Silly Straws

by Bamboo1298, gh0stwr1ting



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: (sorry luke but we know damn well you have mommy issues LMAO), Choccy milk, Implied Percy Jackson - Freeform, Light Angst, Mentioned Kronos, Mentioned May Castellan, Mentioned Thaila Grace, Mommy Issues, No Beta We Die Like Thalia Grace, One Shot, Princess Andromeda, Short One Shot, Teen Angst, tags are weird and i don't understand them, this is my first time tagging and i Do Not Like It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamboo1298/pseuds/Bamboo1298, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0stwr1ting/pseuds/gh0stwr1ting
Summary: Luke is up late at night, thinking about if he made the right decision. He decides to go out on a walk to ease his mind, and ends up finding a snack bar.OrLuke resorts back to child and drinks some choccy milk under the moonlight.
Kudos: 5





	Martini Glasses and Silly Straws

**Author's Note:**

> Grass thought of Luke just sipping choccy milk for no other reason than it bringing serotonin so she dragged her friend Bamboo along and they wrote this together, because if RR's not gonna feed the Luke simps than we might as well.

Luke sat down at his desk, a tired mess. He wasn’t trying to be up this early, or late, depends on your perspective, it sort of just...happened. Kind of like how his life ended up, actually. Like how he ended up sitting on a cruise ship in the middle of the ocean serving the lord of time, and fighting, well...the gods. Which are real, by the way. A piece of trivia he learned as a runaway. Fun times.

It’s a confusing life, full of hardships, and confusion, and questioning yourself, _Did I make the right decision? What if I never joined with Kronos? What if Thalia managed to survive? Would he still be okay?_ He shook his head, no, it’s no time for questions. He was committed. He had to be committed, or everything else would have been for nothing.

His head fell to his hands, and he let out a tiny little laugh. _It's funny how you get a little teen angst and suddenly you’re the harbinger of a new age. Puberty works in strange ways, huh._

 _Come to think of it, was I ever even a teen? Or did I just rush into this whole demi-god thing?_ Kronos had always let him know sacrifices were necessary in the grand scheme of things, but he couldn’t help but wonder if all those things he let go off could’ve stayed. If he could’ve stayed at camp, with his friends. With Thalia.

 _Too much._ Luke sighed and abruptly stood up and made his way to the balcony. Maybe the sharp scent of the sea would air out his head and make his thoughts bearable for once. 

So, that’s what he did. He picked up his own two feet and moved them, step, after step after step. His feet making a slight noise every time they reach the ground. He sighed as he continued forward, no real destination in mind, he simply wanted to leave the stuffy cabin that he was in. 

He arrived on the deck and looked up towards the sky, and while he may be up, it didn’t mean the rest of the world was. The sky was still dark and it seemed like all the nearby sea life was asleep. Well, what did he expect, it _was_ 4am. Still, something was off-putting about the silence.

For the first time in a while, he felt alone. Well, not that he wasn’t alone before, he just finally _felt_ it. And assured, it didn’t feel good. 

Luke took in the stillness and looked around. An empty pool with the lights still on, empty sitting areas with folded down umbrellas, and a deserted snack bar. The snack bar was just, sitting there. Empty. With it’s contents just...there. And in the darkness he had a glorious idea.

For the next fifteen minutes he gathered his items (meaning he raided the snack bar, obviously) and started making his idea a reality. By the time he was done he was standing by the railing on the side of the ship, a martini glass resting in his hand. It was a pretty glass, embellished with a mini parasol and a silly-straw. And the kicker? It was full of a silky smooth brown liquid: Chocolate milk. Specifically, Nesquik brand chocolate milk.

Maybe it was a little strange that the “harbinger of a new age” was drinking a kids drink out of a martini glass, but at least Luke seemed to enjoy it. It was comforting in a way, like a strange collision of growing up too fast but wanting to enjoy what you missed out on. Sure, he was a teenager, but he was a teenager who never got the chance to be a child, so the thoughts of doing childish things just brought him utter joy, which was really hard to come by these days, mind you.

Luke stirred the milk, a small smile forming on his face as he leaned on the railing, looking out over the vast blue waters that lay before him. He took a deep breath, the salty scent filling his nose, once again bringing joy to his brain. While he may not be a son of Poseidon, he still enjoyed the ocean, it was calming, how it was consistent everywhere you looked, nothing to block it’s path. It was at ease, never having to question itself, or change directions. It simply was, and that was enough for Luke.

He took another deep breath, the bitter air stinging his nose, and blew it into the silly straw, bubbles rising up from the bottom of the glass. And Luke did something he hadn’t done in a long, long time.

He laughed.

It was a real laugh. A wonderful laugh, the kind that lit up a room, the infectious kind that kept spreading until you couldn’t breath, the kind that made you forget everything else. The only problem was that no one was around to hear it.

_Maybe it isn’t a problem. Maybe I should just keep it for myself. And I won’t ever have to “sacrifice” it._

He just felt...happy. He felt genuinely happy. It was a feeling he hadn’t felt in a long, long time. A small tear formed in his eye, not because he was happy, nor because he was just sad. It was more so just a tear of reminiscence. A tear shed because he missed this. He missed being able to be a child, being able to be happy and not worry about what comes next. 

He missed the freedom of everything. He missed his childhood. He missed his _mom_ . More tears started forming in his eyes, and he cursed, staring up at the sky. He had freedom. He had a childhood. He had his mom. He had everything. But the gods...the gods took everything, **everything** _,_ **EVERYTHING** , away from him. 

And he didn’t know what to do. He was lost, and Kronos provided an exit. Was it the right exit? He would never know, or maybe he would, but that’s a story for the future. For now, there was only one exit to this endless labyrinth of a life. And that exit was Kronos. So he walked towards it blindly. Not even leaving a string, a trail, anything behind him.

A few tears left his eyelid and made their way down Luke’s face. The salty liquid making its way down his face. He felt pained, he felt hurt, he felt used, and slowly but surely more tears fell down his face. 

But then he heard a noise. He heard footsteps behind him. Quickly, he began to wipe his tears off of his face, and while the tears weren’t still there, there was definitely still evidence that he had been crying.

“Boss?” Luke swore and spun around, hastily hiding the glass behind his back. It was dangerously close to the edge of the ship, a few drops of milk spilling overboard and into the endless sea behind him. A pair of telkhines were facing him, one obviously didn’t want to come, and the other was better at hiding it. He prayed to the gods that they wouldn’t see the remains of his tears in the dark, and then he remembered he was living in the present where his relationship with the gods was, quite frankly, a trainwreck.

“What is it?” He snapped, desperately trying to get back into character. If these monsters, if _Kronos_ thought he was _weak_ , he would be done for.

_I’m not weak, I’m NOT. Pull yourself together Luke, you still have to prove to all of them that you’re strong. That you’re more than they thought you were!_

“Uh, we’s didn’t know who to come to, so we just looked for you.” The cowardly one said.

A scowl formed on his face as he looked at the monsters. He was better than them. _Yeah, that’s right, there you go._

“And?”

“There’s these weird fishies that are huge and shiny and they gallop or something.” The braver one answered. Clearly his courage was wearing off by the second.

Luke thought for a second or so, and when he finally deciphered what the telkhines' meant he was feeling a strange mixture of anticipation and dread.

“Hippocampi. He’s here.” He spat out after a moment.

He sighed and threw his martini glass overboard. Maybe he would have to make some sacrifices. _Whatever, it doesn’t matter. Just do your job Luke. You’ve got gods to spite._

And slowly, but surely, the glass, as well as the remaining chocolate milk, fell to the bottom of the ocean. It buried itself in the bottom. No chance of coming back up. The point of no return.

Luke’s humanity was in Poseidon’s domain now. It was in the hands of the gods, and well, the gods had broken him down.


End file.
